Winter Maiden
by Ferris Iscariot
Summary: Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee have a past they don't talk about. But when Winter is revealed to be a potential candidate for the Winter Maiden position, Qrow realises that he isn't quite over the past just yet. But does Winter feel the same? No clue what happens, but it's rated T for slightly sexual behaviour and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Beacon Academy.**

 **An undisclosed amount of time before the current storyline.**

"What makes a Hunter?" Professor Flan asked the new class of Hunters that sat in the stands before him. "That is a question that all of you must consider throughout both your training at Beacon, and your subsequent careers as Hunters."

"Isn't that a really simple question?" Taiyang whispered to his partner and teammate, Qrow Branwen. "I mean, hunters are-"

"Mr. Taiyang, do you have an answer that you can share with the class?" Professor Flan turned her attention to the young blonde, who immediately felt his body tense up. "Well come on then, spit it out!"

"Uh-uh." Taiyang stammered, shifting on his feet. "Hunters are meant to be...protectors of the weak and the downtrodden! In other words, real heroes!"

"...A textbook answer." Professor Flan said, causing Taiyang to turn scarlet. "But, a good one nevertheless."

A snort caused Professor Flan to shift her attention to the boy seated next to Taiyang.

"Mr. Branwen, it appears you have a different opinion do you not?"

"Yeah." Qrow stood up slowly. "Hunters aren't heroes. They fight Grimm, but the real monsters aren't the Grimm. They're people. A real hero isn't someone that kills the Grimm. A hero is someone who'd do anything for the world, even if he becomes the enemy of the world."

"...That's a rather interesting idea, Mr Branwen. Cynical, but interesting." Professor Flan motioned for Qrow and Taiyang to sit down. "Mr. Taiyang, your resolution and belief in the goodness of the world will lead you far, but you mustn't forget that not everything is as simple as good and evil. Mr. Branwen, your attitude is horribly dark, but it is not without truth. In your case, you must remember that no matter how dark the world is, there is always light worth protecting."

Qrow and Taiyang looked each other in the eye, silent communication passing between the two.

"I think you two were destined to be partners, since you each have what the other lacks. In your four years here, I hope that you two will learn from each other, and become what you think the world needs. Though-" Professor Flan looked at the two girls seated directly behind the duo. "-I do feel a bit sorry for your other teammates."

"Don't worry, we feel sorry for ourselves as well." Raven Branwen replied, looking at her brother and teammate with an exasperated expression. Next to her, Summer Rose had hidden her blushing face beneath her cloak, embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. "But I'm sure it'll all be fine, since we've got our amazing leader right here." Raven poked Summer with her elbow.

"Eh?" Summer looked around wildly, not expecting to be signalled out. "Uh-uh, I'll give it my best shot!"

As Raven chastised Summer for lacking confidence in herself, and Qrow and Taiyang begun to furiously debate the question asked by the Professor (Well, Taiyang tried to anyway. Qrow was having none of it and was ignoring the blonde.), Professor Flan observed Team STRQ with a knowing glint in her eyes.

She foresaw that one day this team would have a significant effect on the world.

Little did she know just how much that prediction would come true.

 **Present Day**

"No." Qrow smacked his hand on Ozpin's desk. "She can't be the Winter maiden."

"I don't believe your opinion can change concrete results." Ironwood noted dryly. "The results of her most recent physical have confirmed it. Winter Schnee is the most suited to inherit the current Winter Maiden's powers.."

"And I said, she can't be the Winter maiden." Qrow repeated. He wasn't drunk in the slightest, an unusual occurrence to say the least. But the current situation was dire enough that he wasn't going to touch a drop. "She's a novice, with barely any emotional control. Her skills are sub-par at best. She can't handle the power associated with the title."

"According to the feeds from her most recent battle, she seems more than capable of combat." Glynda butt in, pulling up the video on her scroll. "And emotional control can be taught-"

"Glynda, trust me." Qrow cut off the witch. "Winter Schnee is not fit for the role of Winter maiden."

"Qrow…" Ironwood stared at the special operative, as if seeing something new in his behaviour. "Are you saying this because you truly believe she can't handle this? Or-"

"I don't like where this is heading James." Qrow glared at the general, who ignored him and continued to speak frankly.

"-are you saying this because you don't wish for her to be put in danger out of _personal feelings_?"

The moment James Ironwood finished his sentence, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Qrow's expression had turned very dangerous.

"...You're treading in very treacherous territory, _Jimmy_." Qrow emphasised the name, making his threat very clear.

"And you're avoiding the question." Ironwood responded, unwilling to back down. "Now tell us, are you personally invested in this matter or not?"

Qrow's answer was to storm out of the room without another word. As he stepped into the elevator and turned around to close the doors, Qrow flipped Ironwood the middle finger.

The moment the door's closed, the tension in the room dropped significantly. A silence however, hung over the three remaining inhabitants.

"...Was that truly wise James?" Ozpin asked his old friend. "Qrow is a valuable ally for us."

"He's only useful so long as he can do the right thing." Ironwood replied, staring at the closed elevator doors. "For us, the protection of the world takes priority over any personal feelings."

"And Qrow understands that perfectly. Perhaps more than any of us."

"And yet, he's unwilling to let Winter do this."

"...it may be in our best interest to wait on our decision to make Winter the maiden. After all, it isn't like Frost is in any danger of dying as of now. And perhaps an even finer candidate will show up in due time. It's best not to rush such decisions."

"...fine." After a moment's contemplation, Ironwood voiced his consent to Ozpin's compromise. "But if the time comes and we have no alternative, we will use Winter. With or without Qrow's consent."

"Agreed." Ozpin said, both his voice and heart heavy. "May Oum ensure that day never comes."

* * *

"Bloody Jimmy." Qrow grumbled, taking a swing from his flask. "Thinking that she's trained."

The familiar haze of alcohol entered his mind, soothing the painful thoughts just a tad.

"Ugh." Qrow stepped out of the elevator and into the Beacon Halls. It was late afternoon, so classes had ended. "What should I do now…"

Qrow allowed his sentence to trail off as he caught sight of a familiar white haired Huntress. Winter Schnee and her younger sister were walking towards the Beacon gardens, the younger Schnee talking enthusiastically while the older one listened attentively.

"Eh, why not?" Qrow begun to stealthily follow the pair, not quite sure what he was out to achieve.

He'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

"And then, she swung her scythe and-" Weiss gestured with her hands, very much into her story. "-the Beowolf's head was sent flying!"

"Weiss, while I am enthralled by your storytelling." Winter gave her younger sister a small smile. "I don't think it's good for a young lady to flail her arms around like that."

"Oh." Weiss felt a blush appear on her cheeks. "Sorry."

"You'll get there, don't worry." Winter smirked, secretly very proud of how her younger sister had turned out. "So, how does the story end?"

"With a bang." A drunken voice suddenly said behind the two sisters. At the same time, an arm shoved Weiss in the side of the head, sending her stumbling to the side. Another arm wrapped itself around Winter's shoulders. "Ice Queen, I need to talk to you."

"Qrow." A look of disdain crossed the elder Schnee's face. "Remove your arm from my body before I remove it for you."

"That's not what you said-"

"That was a one time thing. And a mistake." Winter glared at Qrow, who eventually removed his hand. He stayed uncomfortably close to her however. "Now then, leave my presence before I get rid of you myself."

"I still need to talk to you Ice Queen."

"Then speak."

"In private." Qrow glanced at Weiss, who was staring at the two of them with a conflicted expression.

"What could you possibly say that my sister can't hear-"

"It's classified." Qrow echoed Winter's favorite term, knowing that she'd comply. She had always been a sucker for rules and regulations. He swore she got off on them.

"...fine." Winter turned to her sister. "Weiss, it appears we must reschedule. Some business has come up."

"I...understand." Weiss' expression was sad, which hurt her older sister. "I'll see you later Winter."

The moment Weiss left, Winter turned to Qrow. "You have my full attention. Talk."

 **An undisclosed amount of time before the series.**

 **Atlas Academy**

"So, what do you think this speech is going to be about?" Rainer Perun, Winter Schnee's partner and teammate, asked. The two of them were walking towards the auditorium, where a speech by an unknown party was about to be given to the students in their last year.

"Did you even bother to read the message Rainer?" Winter Schnee looked at the boy, who shrugged and gave her a smile. "Of course you didn't. Why did I even assume you would?"

"That's why we're partners! We compliment each other's weaknesses-"

"You're just incompetent."

"That hurts Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that!" Winter yelled, drawing attention from every single person on the pathway.

"Fiiine." Rainer patted Winter on the head, which resulted in him getting his arm smacked away. "Wow, you're in a bad mood today aren't you?"

"That's none of your business." Winter wasn't about to admit that the Schnee Patriarch had, upon hearing of her intention to join the Atlas Military instead of the Schnee Dust Company, cut her allowance. "Anyway, today's speech being given by Qrow Branwen, a Hunter from Beacon Academy specialising in special missions. He's an ex-member of Team STRQ, wields a sword-cannon, has done missions in-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Rainer held his hand up. "Did you memorise his entire _biography_?"

"H-he's-" Winter blushed. "-interesting!"

"Oh. My. Oum." Rainer's face lit up like a young child's on christmas day. "Winter Schnee has a crush on someone she's never met." In an instant, Rainer had his scroll out and was typing 'Qrow Branwen' into image search. "Huh. So you like the rugged, handsome and significantly older look hmm?"

"I don't have a crush on him!" Winter shouted, once again drawing the attention of everyone on the pathway. This only caused her to blush further. "Ugh, the nerve that you have sometimes Rainer!"

With that said, Winter stomped ahead, with Rainer being forced to run after his partner.

 **Present Day**

"...You're joking."

"I'm not."

"You realise that this is bad taste, even for you."

"I'm not joking Ice Queen."

"The Four Season Maidens are a true story? You realise how crazy you sound, right Qrow?"

"And I'm telling you, the story is true."

The two Hunters were currently seated in a small alcove located in the Beacon Gardens. Qrow had an annoyed expression on his face, while Winter seemed typically apathetic.

"OK, let's assume that what you're saying is true and that there are four individuals wielding abnormal powers running around. If you're truly part of a secret cabal designed to protect them, then isn't telling me this knowledge a serious breach of your job?"

"It is, but-"

"I would have thought that the great Qrow Branwen would know to keep confidential information, well confidential-"

"I'm doing this to protect you damn it!" Qrow banged his fist on the table, causing Winter to flinch. "You've been deemed a potential candidate for the Winter maiden position!"

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"How is that a bad thing-" Qrow felt his words get caught in his throat. How was he suppose to explain that becoming the Winter Maiden could potentially led to her becoming another person. "Look, you're not ready for it."

That was probably the worst thing Qrow could say in the given situation.

Winter, upon hearing those words, took on a very angry expression.

"What are you implying, _Branwen_?"

"OK, that may have come out wrong-"

"There is only one way of interpreting those words, and I'm fairly certain that you're saying that I'm not capable."

"You're not!"

"That isn't for you to judge." Winter said tersely. "Alright, I've heard what you have to say. Now I'm going to report you to General Ironwood for revealing classified information, as well as tell him that I'm willing to become the Winter maiden-"

Whatever Winter was about to say was cut off when Qrow grabbed her collar and pulled her into a kiss.

Winter's eyes shot open as their lips touched. In an instant, she had shoved Qrow off her.

In the next, the sound of a slap echoed through the alcove.

"You-you." Winter stuttered. Pure fury was evident in her words and expression. "You BASTARD!"

"Look, I care about you-" Qrow was cut off when Winter gave him a vicious backhand.

"No, you don't." Winter stood up and brushed herself off. Her fury had turned from burning hot to freezing cold, which was no less scary. "You never cared about me. I still remember what you said all those years ago."

"I can explain-" Winter smacked him again, cutting him off once more.

"Now, I'm going to go to Ironwood. And if you _ever_ approach me in a non-professional context again, I will gut you."

With that said, Winter stalked out of the alcove, leaving Qrow to reflect on his actions.

* * *

 **I really should be studying for my last exam tomorrow, but whatever~**

 **New story about Snowbirds (or Qrowin). Let the angst and romance and other not-so-fun stuff begin!**

 **I got the idea from a comic I saw on the internet under the Qrowin tag.**

 **Ferris**


	2. Chapter 2

"The nerve of that man!" Winter muttered through clenched teeth. She stormed into her office aboard Frostbite, her personal airship, before collapsing into her chair. "Thinking he can just-UGH!"

"Ms. Schnee." A robotic voice echoed through the speakers in her room. "Do you require any assistance? I can summon someone-"

"I am not to be disturbed." Winter ordered. "For...an hour."

"Understood." With a beep, Winter heard her door lock. "I will inform you once an hour passes."

"Thank you." Winter waited a few seconds, before resting her forehead against her desk and screaming.

After a minute or so of this, Winter felt a little better. Not that much better, but enough to prevent her from lashing out at the next living thing she saw.

Unless it was Qrow, in which case Winter made no promises.

"That damn bastard, making me feel like this…" Winter muttered, her voice containing traces of longing. "He thinks that he can just say something like that? After what he did?"

The two of them had been, for a while, been in a romantic relationship. It had been a secret that had been known only by a select few.

It had been one of the happiest times of Winter's life.

And it had ended horribly.

* * *

 **An unknown period of time before the current storyline.**

 **Mistral.**

"To err is human Winter." Qrow Branwen smiled at the younger woman. "So don't get so beaten up about it."

"But-but-"

"No protests." Qrow patted the woman on the head, laughing when Winter glared at him. "You don't like this?"

"Not in the slightest." Winter huffed, yet she didn't make any move to remove Qrow's hand.

"Oh? But you aren't stopping me from doing it."

"...shut up and kiss me." Qrow let out a laugh, before leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on Winter's forehead. "On the lips you boob."

"Oh, I'm sorry? Did you say something-MGN?!" Qrow's teasing comment was cut off when Winter grabbed his collar and pulled him into an actual kiss.

After a few minutes, Winter pulled away, her face red. "I meant like that Qrow."

"Uhhh…" Qrow blinked, completely gobsmacked by the forcefulness of the Schnee. "Yeaaaah."

Winter, upon seeing Qrow's reaction, let out a giggle. After a moment, Qrow chuckled.

Suddenly, he grabbed Winter and pulled her close, their faces mere inches away.

"Qrow-" Winter's eyes widened as he kissed her. When he pulled away, he was smiling gently.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Winter replied, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Winter's nostalgia was cut off when her scroll started ringing.

"What-" Winter pulled the object out of her pocket. Upon seeing the name on the screen, she couldn't help but smile. Pressing the accept button, Winter watched as a holograph appeared on her desk. "Hello Rainer."

"Winter!" The tiny figure of Rainer Perun waved at her, a massive smile on his face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, but I only just managed to grab some downtime so~"

"You caught me at a good time actually. I'm free for a few minutes."

Rainer had, after graduation, been recruited by a firm to map out the unknown regions of Remnant. The job, while being very lucrative, had a very high death rate due to the incredible dangers hidden in the unmapped areas of Remnant. Rainer had, naturally, excelled at the job.

"Perfect!" Rainer grinned. "Anyway, I was just going to ask if you were planning to be in Vale anytime soon. My boss wants me to take a short breather before heading down South, so he decided to send me off to Vale for the festival!"

"And to look for potential recruits as well, I'm assuming."

"Probably. But I wasn't really listening to the small details. Don't sweat the small stuff!"

"You haven't changed at all since Atlas have you?" Winter chuckled.

"Not in the slightest! Though you have." Rainer's eyes seemed to sparkle through the camera. "Sooo, who's the lucky man?"

"Wha-?"

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm saying! I know that you've found someone since the Academy! How do I know? You seem more-"

"Rainer, I need to go." Winter felt a headache coming on. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Oh heck no-" Rainer's protests were cut short when Winter hung up.

"Ha." Winter let out a breath. Rainer's words had once again reminded her of Qrow. "Have I really changed that much?"

Winter didn't know the answer to that question.

And it honestly scared her.

* * *

"Uncle Qrow!" Qrow paused upon hearing his youngest niece's voice. "Uncle Qroooow!"

"Hey squirt-" Qrow turned around, just in time to get tackle-hugged by a red blur. "Oumph!"

"Whatcya doing?" Ruby Rose asked, having landed softly on Qrow's body.

"Nothing much." Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair. "Just boring adult stuff."

"Then are you free now to play with me?" Ruby looked up at her uncle, the infamous puppydog eyes glowing. "Pleaaaaase."

"...Fine." Qrow sighed, unable to resist Ruby. "But only for a bit, alright?"

"Yaaay!" Ruby grabbed Qrow by the arm and dragged him towards the Vale airstrip. "Let's go shopping Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey, slow down a little!" Qrow shouted, barely able to keep up with his hyperactive niece. "Hey, Ruby!"

"Come on you slowpoke!" Ruby giggled, tugging even harder. Qrow, a small smile on his face, allowed himself to be pulled by Ruby.

He needed this break, however short it may be.

Just so he could stop thinking about _her_.

* * *

"Hmm." Rainer looked at his scroll. "How very un-Winter-like."

"Commander Rainer!" A voice called from behind him. One of his subordinates. "We've managed to contact Central. A airship will be arriving for us soon."

"Really?" Rainer turned around. His team had finally reached their goal, a small valley filled to the brim with enhanced dust. "Well then, I guess we should thank our guides."

"May the Grimm consume you!" Their 'guide', a young man from a nearby tribe, cursed at Rainer. "You tricked us!"

"No I didn't." Rainer looked at the young man. "When did I ever lie?"

"You said you would leave our sacred site alone!"

"And I am leaving it alone."

"You think I don't know who you were talking to!? That was WInter Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Corporation wasn't it!? You intend to harvest our sacred lands for profit!"

"First, listening on private conversations is rude. Second, I don't work for the SDC. Nor does Winter. And third, I couldn't give a damn about the dust here. The organisation I work for has other reasons for their interest in this place."

"No interest in the dust-who do you work for?"

Rainer told him.

The man's expression changed from indignation to pure terror. Rainer, upon seeing this, smiled.

"Y-you-you-" The man stuttered, having lost his ability to formulate proper sentences. "-th-they-they-"

"Exist? Oh very much so." Rainer nodded his head. "So once again, I didn't lie. *I* have no intention of touching your sacred ground."

The sound of engines suddenly filled the air as several airships appeared overhead. Soldiers and Hunters alike dropped down from the airships, which hovered above the sacred site.

"*They* however, have no such restriction."

One of the hunters, a woman with fiery red hair and green eyes, walked over to Rainer and shot him a salute.

"Indigo." Rainer nodded his head at the woman. "Are the men ready?"

"Yes." Indigo responded curtly. "We will commence with the [Revocation] immediately."

"Good." Rainer turned to the man, who had fallen silent upon seeing the operation in front of him. "Well then, I'm afraid I have to say goodbye. It was nice to know you."

Before the man could respond, Rainer's hand blurred. In the next instant, the man's face caved in, killing him instantly.

"Now then." Rainer looked at his armored fist, now dyed crimson. "Let's begin."

* * *

 _Let me tell you a story, one from the same period as that of the Four Maidens. The two legends are often told hand-in-hand, as the balance must be maintained without fail._

 _The Maidens were the light of the world, the ones who protected and built. It was from them that people learnt how to use aura._

 _But if there is light, there must be darkness. And the same thing that granted the Maidens their abilities granted four other individuals a very different set of powers._

 _They existed to destroy and slay. They rode through the night, killing and slaughtering all those who stood in their way._

 _The White Rider._

 _The Red Rider._

 _The Black Rider._

 _The Gray Rider._

 _These four riders, each gifted with a power beyond comprehension. With their legions, these four men brought about catastrophe and chaos wherever they rode._

 _And like the Four Maidens, their powers passed on, each time finding a suitable host who could use their gifts to their absolute limit._

 _They are the Wild Hunt._

 _And they are coming._

* * *

 **Wild Hunt~ Wild Hunt~**

 **Rate and Review!  
**

 **Ferris**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh look Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, running to another weapon store window. "They have special ammo priceeeees!"

"Hold on squirt." Qrow muttered, already carrying numerous boxes of weapon-related merchandise. "Don't you want to buy something...less weapon-y?"

"Eh? Why would I do that?" Ruby titled her head, genuinely confused by her uncle's suggestion.

"...nevermind." Qrow sighed, deciding not to try and teach his niece femininity. _She's still young afterall_. "So, you were saying something about new ammo?"

"Oh, oh yes! It's super special because-" Ruby launched into a very long and technical explanation about why the ammo was particularly unique compared to regular ammo.

While Qrow did take good care of his weapon, he wasn't _quite_ as dedicated as Ruby was. Though, now that he thought about it, he did need to refill his ammo. He had used a lot in his fight with Winter-

Qrow inwardly cursed as the image of the smirking Schnee appeared in his mind, right before she kneed him in the chin.

Oum, he loved that smirk.

Qrow tried to remember exactly when he stopped seeing Winter as a wannabe Huntress and instead as a woman.

Thinking back, it was probably on their mission to Vacuo.

 **An undisclosed time in the past.**

 **Vacuo Badlands.**

"Greetings Mr. Branwen." Winter Schnee gave Qrow a stiff nod. "It's an honor to be-"

"Oh just relax already." Qrow groaned. "We've been working together for two years. Here-" Qrow offered the younger woman his flask. "-take a drink and chill a bit."

Winter took the flask and sniffed it, her nose wrinkling at the strong smell of Mistral spirit. Qrow, noticing the reaction, flashed her a grin.

"What? Is my alcohol too rough for a Schnee palette? Perhaps I should have prepared some bubbly-"

Before Qrow could finish his taunt, Winter had placed the flask to her mouth and chugged. She managed three gulps before finally stopping.

"Here." Winter held the flask out, glaring at Qrow. Her face was already turning red. "Take it."

Qrow let out a low whistle, taking the flask and checking the remaining contents. Winter had managed to down a good third of it.

Qrow would normally drink that much over the course of three hours. Mistralian spirit was _that_ strong.

"Now then-" Winter said, already slurring her words. "-let's do the mission shall weeee?"

 _Apparently it acts fast as well._ Qrow noted with a bemused expression. "Maybe you should rest a bit Winter. You know, to let-"

"Are you saying I'm druuunk?" Winter sauntered over to Qrow, until she was mere inches from his face. "Cause I'm not."

"Suuuure."

"No, I'm not." Winter slurred, squeezing each side of Qrow's cheeks with her palms, forcing him to stare directly into her face. "Repeat after me. I'm not drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"No, _I'm not drunk_. You're the drunk one." Winter glared at Qrow, who smiled in response. Drunk Winter was not very threatening, to say the least. "You know what Qrow, you suck."

"Mhhmm." Qrow replied, not really listening to Winter. He instead found himself staring at Winter's lips. Those cute, perky, perfectly kissable lips-

It was right about then that Winter hurled on Qrow's clothes.

* * *

"Uncle? Uncleee?" Qrow suddenly shook his head, realising that he'd been lost in thought for a while. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Uh-yes, yes of course." Qrow looked at Ruby, who was staring at him with a suspicious expression. "OK, so it's really good ammo right?"

"Yes, because its-" Ruby opened her mouth to go through her very long and convoluted explanation.

"I'll buy you some." Qrow quickly cut Ruby off, handing him his credit card. "Get about...a hundred rounds."

"Really?" Ruby's eyes begun to glow.

"Really." Qrow motioned to the girl to hurry up. "It's a gift."

"Thanks Uncle Qrow!" Ruby sped into the store, leaving Qrow alone on the street.

"Wait, I didn't ask how much these rounds cost." Qrow peered at the price tag attached to the rounds.

Upon seeing the string of digits, Qrow nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

When Winter Schnee was stressed, she would go to the training room in the Atlas Military Base and destroy some droids.

Since she wasn't in Atlas however, Winter had precious few options. While she briefly considered beating up some students in a spar or twenty, ultimately she decided against it. It wouldn't be proper for an Atlas commander to beat up some students as a stress relief activity.

"Do we have any training droids on board?" Winter asked, speaking to the AI in charge of her ship.

A few seconds later, Winter was informed that there were several such droids on board the Frostbite.

"Have three of them meet me in the Beacon training rooms in fifteen minutes." Winter ordered. The computer immediately relayed the orders to the units, which scrambled to fulfill their mistress' wish.

A few minutes later, Winter left the airship, her hand tapping a tempo on her sword hilt.

The training rooms were empty by the time she got there, no doubt cleared away by her subordinates. The three droids stood in the centre of the room, each one awaiting her arrival.

"Combat simulation fifteen." Winter ordered, taking her stance. "Initiate now."

The three droids immediately summoned their blades from hidden sheaths in their arms, before simultaneously lunging at Winter. Winter's hands gripped her two swords tightly.

The sound of metal clashing against metal rung throughout the room as a ferocious battle begun.

General Ironwood looked down upon the city of Vale. He was standing on the bridge of the Liberator, the flagship of the Atlesian Fleet that currently occupied the skies over Vale.

Behind him, his bodyguards stood to attention, prepared to either carry out his command or slaughter anyone who attempted to take Ironwood's life.

Most of their time was dedicated to the latter.

"General." One of Ironwood's subordinates suddenly spoke from the deck. "We've detected abnormal energy signals on the outskirts of Beacon. It matches that of subject three."

"Bring it up onto the projector." Ironwood looked at the new information that flashed across his screen. "...so he's arrived."

 **Three years ago.**

 **Mantle.**

 **Camlann Fields.**

James Ironwood looked at the desolation and destruction before him. Around him, the remains of Atlas military droids lay, bent and twisted beyond recognition.

"Lieutenant-general!" One of the few remaining Hunters shouted at James. He was heavily injured, his bloody hands barely capable of maintaining their hold on his weapon. "Retreat! I'll hold them off-"

Whatever the man was about to say was cut off when his head was sent flying.

"James Ironwood." A voice intoned slowly. "You've caused us a lot of grief."

"Damn you." Ironwood spat, staring at the figure who had just killed his men. "You'll hang for this!"

"They're welcome to try." The owner of the voice, a young man dressed solely in black, gave Ironwood a smile. He had short black hair and black eyes, along with a cruel smile. His weapon, a pure black lance-cannon hybrid, hung loosely from his right hand. "But they will find killing me more difficult than they think."

As if reacting to his words, Ironwood felt his energy drain away. The air seemed to grow heavy and murky before his very eyes. A horrific aura had wrapped around the man, a disgusting sludge-like black aura that clung to the man's very being.

Ironwood knew this power. An unnatural ability that far exceeded human limitations, it was what made the Wild Hunt's leaders so feared.

"Your aura is quite tasty." The man said, his eyes twinkling as he watched Ironwood slowly sink to his knees. "I should just devour you completely."

[Leech]. The abhorrent power of Famine, one of the Four Horsemen.

Anything within his presence was drained away, whether it was aura, spirit or life itself.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Famine raised his arms and laughed. "Aren't you going to try and fight your imminent demise?!"

* * *

Ironwood felt his arm throb as he recalled that day. If the cavalry hadn't arrived at that very moment, Ironwood knew that he would have died on that field.

"General? Your orders?"

"..." Ironwood wondered how he should react to the reappearance of such a foe. Hastiness would not be rewarded. "Continue to monitor his movements."

"Understood. Should Beacon Academy be informed of his arrival?"

"No." Ironwood knew that if _that man_ felt even slightly threatened, every single thing within his range was at risk of death. "This is a tier 1 mission."

"Affirmative." The subordinate immediately began relaying orders.

Ironwood returned his gaze to the city beneath him. He knew that keeping the Horseman's arrival a secret from the rest of the Brotherhood was the correct move. This was a personal affair after all, one not linked to the whole fiasco with the Maidens.

This was a problem that Ironwood had to solve alone, with very careful hands. A single move could lead to the annihilation of an entire city's worth of people, something that Ironwood most definitely did not want.

After all, what was a kingdom without its people?

* * *

Winter stepped out of the training room, having completely totalled the three droids. She felt a lot better, having successfully released all the stress that she had built up.

"Winter?" Weiss Schnee's eyes widened upon seeing her sweat-drenched sister. She immediately began ruffling through her bag, before finally finding a towel and holding it out to Winter. "Here, take this!"

"Thank you." Winter took the towel and wiped her face. Her white hair had been released from its usual bun and now rested against her back. Her usual fringe, now slick with sweat, stuck to her forehead. "I forgot to prepare some extra clothing."

"I can see that!" Weiss gave her sister a look over. The sweat had soaked into Winter's clothing, clinging to her very curvaceous body. The sensuality that Winter excluded was most definitely not what Weiss wanted any male to see. "You need to get changed! Come on!"

"Eh?" Before Winter could protest, Weiss had grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her in the direction of the dorms. "Weiss, I need to-"

"Shh! No arguments!" Weiss cut Winter off, tugging her. "We can't let anyone see you like this! You need to take care of yourself better!"

Winter, in spite of herself, couldn't help but smile.

It was nice to be loved.

* * *

Hei, with a twist of a key, turned his bike engine off. Leaning it against its kickstand, he stood up. Hei wore a black biker suit and a matching motorbike helmet. On his back was his weapon, safely stowed in an nondescript bag.

"Mmm…" Hei raised his arms above his body and stretched. "That feels good."

In the valley below, Hei could see the City of Vale, with Amity Colosseum and the Atlesian Fleet floating in the air above. Further away, on the cliffs at the edge of the city, lay Beacon Academy.

"It's been awhile since I was last here." Hei muttered, crossing his arms and surveying the view before him. "It's really a pretty place."

A ringing sound alerted Hei to the fact that several satellites had just focused their attention on him. The Horseman smiled beneath his helmet. He knew that Ironwood would not hesitate to take him out if he had a chance, but at the same time wouldn't act if civilian lives were in danger. Hence, all Hei had to do was make sure he was consistently in heavily populated areas.

"Predictable as ever, hmm James?" Hei laughed. "But that's what makes this so easy!"

Taking one last look over the peaceful city, Hei jumped onto his bike and flicked the ignition.

It was time for the Horseman to ride.

And death and destruction will follow in his wake.

* * *

 **I'm not dead! In this chapter, we have Famine appear in Vale, for some reason involving Ironwood! We get a little bit of information regarding Snowbirds as well, which will be further explored next chapter!**

 **Plans for the future:**

 **Look forward to seeing Frost, the current Winter Maiden, as well as more insight into Ironwood's past and his relation to the Wild Hunt! Rainer will also make an appearance, bringing with him more information on Winter's past at Atlas, as well as providing a difficult obstacle for Qrow to surpass.**

 **What is (or was) Rainer's relationship with Winter anyway?**

 **Review what you think! I do read all of them!  
**

 **Ferris**


End file.
